Lorne
( ) |name=Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan |sex=Male |species= |dob=4th |mob=8 |yob=1975 |age=Adult |facs=Angel InvestigationsCategory:Angel Investigations |birthplace=Pylea |height=6'2" |build=Wiry |hair=Black, Red Tips |eyes=Red |skin=Green |actor=Andy Hallett |music=Ethel Merman, "There's No Business Like Show Business" }}Overview= Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, known to his friends as Lorne, is the owner and host at a popular demonic karaoke bar called Caritas. A transplant from a demonic realm called Pylea, he is known for his human-loving pacifism, stunning fashion sense, and tremendous singing voice. Occasionally, he has been known to work with Angel Investigations. Personality Lorne is generally a peace-loving, tolerant person who strives to see the potential for good in all beings. Preferring guidance to violence and patience to judgment, he is a compassionate person who loves life, music, and pleasure. He values comfort and companionship, though great wealth and other material concerns are secondary for him at best. He might seem like quite a simple soul in many ways, content to simply help others, enjoy a drink, and find love and enjoyment where he can. In truth, this does largely describe him. However, Lorne does have a darker side. When those he loves are threatened, Lorne's loving nature can turn fiercely protective. This is the only time he will generally violate his pacifistic nature, even killing for those he loves, though in the long term he will suffer the consequences of having done so. There's a touch of the mama bear in Lorne, and mama will suffer for those she loves if she has to. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Music of the Spheres Such is the power of Lorne's voice and the clarity of his music, that he can actually affect the balance between discord and harmony. As Lorne is by his nature a harmonious person, his ability is to shift the balance back into harmony, away from discord. In practical terms, what this means is that when Lorne is present for a situation where the balance between harmony and discord has been metaphysically disrupted, it's possible for him to use his voice to shift the balance back into harmony. This does not work to undo normal or even most supernatural types of danger or threat, only when the cosmic balance between harmony and discord has been itself upset. When this occurs, Lorne is able to shift the balance back toward harmony within the range of his voice, for as long as he remains singing. In some cases, a short song might be enough to restore the balance, but if the unbalancing effect is ongoing, the imbalance will return as soon as Lorne's song ends. Naturally, even Lorne's impressive voice has its practical, physical limits. It is possible that this effect could be utilized in the correct situation or with the proper ritual to have a larger, more lasting impact, but that would require plot approval. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES ]] WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born to the Deathwok clan in the otherworldly realm of Pylea, Lorne was never a good fit for his family. They were warriors, while he hated violence. As such, he was often bullied and outcast in his home, and growing up was difficult. There were those who valued his odd ways, though, for he had a number of lovers in his youth. Then, in 1996, Lorne wandered into a magical portal and found himself in Los Angeles. Falling in love with human music and culture, he forged a life for himself and learned to use his natural powers in new and creative ways. By 2015, he had a well-established presence in LA, running a demonic karaoke bar called Caritas. The "Dislocation" event transported Lorne and his bar to San Francisco, and he has lived there ever since, now running his bar out of the Haight-Ashbury neighborhood. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character